


The Light Lamb

by sunlitflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitflowers/pseuds/sunlitflowers
Summary: Following the revelation that Regina and Emma had conceived by way of sending a sacrifice into the darkest corners of Storybrooke, it became a thing. Without anything to send, Belle wished nightly trying everything that she could for the famed demon Rumpelstiltskin to take her far away. Her imaginary friend comforts her and when she finally does meet the Dark One, she wishes for her friend to be real.As her new life living with him unravels, she battles between her love for imaginary friend Mr. Gold and lust for the mysteriously appealing Rumpelstiltskin.





	1. Bagged

 

The small town of Storybrooke was cut off from the rest of the world to be left alone in its darkness. The only lights were those from the magnificent and grand homes of the ones that ruled. Regina Mills reigned alongside her rival’s daughter, Emma Swan, and their son Henry Mills could not be touched. Not only was he equal parts of his goddess mothers, he was the descendant of pure light and the darks evil. His grandmother, Snow White, cleansed whatever land she may grace. She held no direct impact on her grandson’s birth, but the goodness did pass into him. Whenever Regina would want to kill a bluebird for singing too loudly Henry would stop her.

Considering that even the greatest of magic could not be used in lieu of insemination, Henry did technically have a father. Estranged and gone, nobody knew who he was including the child himself. Emma Swan would never forget and it was the only lover of hers that Regina would never harm should they cross paths again. It was not his fault, but this is not about him. It is not about Henry, either, but nothing in the years which would follow would happen if his mothers did not desire a child. They’d have done anything to create something in the world that wasn’t darkness.

And so they sent a sacrifice to the darkest corners of Storybrooke. Three days later, Henry’s father showed up at their door. The residents eventually learned about this attempt and would send things as well. Gradually, their dreams would come true. Some would send food, not knowing if the demon needed any or not to survive. Others would give lights and blankets for warmth. On the very rare occasion, when they (or lusted) money, they would send a person. These sons, daughters, grandparents or fathers were never heard from again. However, these sacrifices were only afraid of the long and perilous journey. They worried not about coming face to face with the demon considering what an honor it was. Those that gave more would receive more. Anybody would do whatever it took.

Including Maurice French’s daughter, Belle.

She sat on her knees every night praying to wake up one morning with the demon Rumpelstiltskin. She had tried everything from the first time she heard about this unexplained occurrence. When she learned he could do absolutely anything, she knew it wouldn’t hurt to try. Belle would stand in front of the mirror and say his name openly. She would keep her baby teeth in a jar beneath her bed. Once she even set a book on fire to give her favorite thing in exchange to be taken away. Unless Maurice sent her out on a flower delivery with strict times on when to be back, she was never allowed to leave the dark, cold and musky house.

“My dearest, lord,” she began, late one afternoon. “If I stay here one more day, I’ll surely die. I wish to be wherever you are. I refuse to believe you are a demon. There is goodness in your heart and I wish with all my heart you will help guide me towards you in freedom.”

Ending her prayer, Belle blew out the candles to continue the latest ritual she’d heard people doing.

“Baelfire, Baelfire, where the gardens grow. Take me to your castle where the seasons cannot show. Baelfire, Baelfire, where the gardens grow. Permit me one request that you already know.”

Belle lied in bed that night, eyes shut tight and pillow over head to block out the town sounds. She remained frozen, literally and figuratively, until she could almost feel arms around her. For the last few years, since Henry was born, she’d made herself sleep this way. She could feel breaths against her neck, fingernails on her arms and a fireplace voice promising her that no harm would come. It never did. Were she a child, she might think it her mother, but the feelings she received were quite different. She was deeply attracted to the yearning she felt with this presence. Whoever it was, had been her guardian angel since she started asking Rumpelstiltskin for freedom. A bucket would drop just as she passed or wind would blow a candle out just before it fell. She had only ever bled during monthlies, never had a scrape or bruise.

She received her first injury three hours later when the full moon was at its peak. Rough hands with long nails pulled her out of bed and bound her mouth with a dirty sock. Another tied her hands behind her back then zip tied a black bag over her head. Belle thrashed and attempted to scream through her panic, but to no avail. She caught the apologies of her father and felt a tugging within her. It lessened with each passing second as she presumably neared where it needed her to go. With these kidnappers. Or worse, as they tossed her in the back of a vehicle and stripped her clothes. She landed in the floorboard with a sprained ankle and wrist at the least.

“Hey! Be careful! He’s not kept her in pristine collection to be tossed around like that.” Came a voice, northeastern, covering an accent she couldn’t place.

“Botched that already when you dragged her out. She’s been asking for this.” Followed another, getting into the front seat with the first. She heard a punch.

“If I ever hear you say that again you’ll deal with me before him. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes sir, Mr. Cassidy.”

“Good. Now shove it before I start bringing Dove on these.”

“He’d get no enjoyment out of this.” The lesser muttered, lighting a cigarette. “Boss knows how to pick ‘em, though, don’t he? She’s cute.”

“That’s it.” Mr. Cassidy cocked a gun and aimed it at the other’s face. “One more word, Gaston and I’ll figure out how to clean brain off a car.”

“Do you have any fucking care for anything or is it true that Regina cut your dick off for screwing with Emma?”

Belle stopped loosening her ties hearing this. Every time she made any kind of progress they just got tighter anyway. She got to her knees and sat on the back bench of the car. Somebody was there as well. They patted a cold, wet cloth to her wrist and gentle scrubbed. She was so taken aback by the gentle action that she missed Mr. Cassidy’s response to the accusation. Furthermore when a warm, toasty blanket was wrapped around her. They leaned forward against her ear.

“He’s heard your call. Do not be afraid.”

She turned her head towards where the voice had come as if he could see her incredulous look. Surely he did not mean Rumpelstiltskin. Why would he wait this long to just claim her? Wouldn’t it have just been easier for his sake to send her into the journey he did everybody else? Belle sat still and let these things sink in. If she were about to be killed (or worse) then it best to be comfortable for the time being. When the person next to her poked her lips with a spoon, she took the soup into her mouth and swallowed. It was the most tasteful thing she’d ever had. They let her swallow and wait for a moment to show it wasn’t anything dangerous. They patted her shoulder and continued to feed until her stomach was full with warmth instead of petrified fear.

“We are here. Jefferson?” Mr.Cassidy announced.

“Right away, sir.” The person nearby, definitely a man, spoke up.

“Gaston, park the car. Jefferson, remember the rules.”

“I haven’t broken one back here.” Jefferson gave a sigh of annoyance.

“Good. Ms. French, you are about to be nude again. Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you further here. I understand the discomfort of being nude, but if anything bothers you alert myself or Jefferson immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes. May I ask where I am?”

“The Island of Misfit Toys.” Jefferson giggled.

“Home, Ms. French. You are home.”


	2. Branded

Belle was helped up a flight of fifty stairs that felt cold to the touch with circular rises here and there. When they arrived at their possible destination a warm light beat down on her nude form after the blanket was taken from her. They removed the black bag only to tie a cloth around her eyes before she could adjust to seeing anything. Mr. Cassidy apologized for the transition. It would be better this way for ‘him’ to see if anything had happened on the ride over. Before too long they would gift her with a room and clothes to rest in for the night. She would be taken care of here better than anywhere else.

“He is arriving. We shall leave the pair of you alone for the examination..” He quickly explained. “Do not be afraid. He has been waiting a long time for you.”

The air caught in Belle’s chest to the point it started to hurt. She remained still, hearing footsteps all around her until nothing at all. For a solid second through was just silence. It was so strong she could hear her heartbeat above the roaring fire from somewhere. Then hands. Touching, wherever she may hurt and stroking a finger against the injury. The pain alleviating did not alarm her. She knew this feeling. This was the spirit, her nighttime sweetheart, who always took it away. Belle smiled, leaning her head back and hugging herself as if she could catch it somehow. Just as any other time, it was almost there completely with her. Wrapping her in a loving embrace with promise. The breath trailed down the back of her neck and to the base of her spine. 

“How specatcular.” 

“You feel so real this time. More than you ever have.” She hummed, breathless. 

“I am real. I told you everything would be fine, did I not, dearie?”

“You did. Will you stay this time?”

“As long as you may request.” He promised. She could hear the defining characteristics of the male voice in a deep, Scottish tone.

“I’d give everything to Rumpelstiltskin just for you to be real.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” He warned, teasingly. Belle turned her body towards this phantom.

“I wish for you to be real.” She said more earnestly this time.

“As you wish.” 

The tingling sound that always seemed to come with magic played around her ears. Smooth, filed nails reached into her hair and removed the cover. Standing before her was a man, more handsome and warm eyed than she could have ever dreamed. He smiled and she nearly cried as her arms wrapped around his neck. She used his first breaths of being real to take them away in a deep, hopeful and passionate kiss. Her body leaned flush against his, foot propping up. She didn’t care about being nude during this when his hands slipped around her waist. Belle placed her forehead against his. Her cheeks were aching from smiling so much.

“I love you, figment of what I wish to hear. I shall call you Mr. Gold for that tooth that bit my lip.”

“You wished me real and therefore I am. I’ve never told you what you wanted to hear.” He pointed out back to her. 

“You should go before Rumpelstiltskin gets here.”

“Of course. I’ll see you again tonight, when you’re in bed.” He agreed. They kissed once more and he turned to cascade down the steps. Which, she could see now, were jewel encrusted. 

A dark cloud exploded behind her and Belle jumped at the sight. She coughed to clear her throat, but showed no fear of the demon that appeared. His scaly skin was disfigured into a palette of gold that made him look more statuesque. His hair curled down past his ears and eyes in slants like a reptiles. The yellow color outlined thin, black pupils like a reptiles. She swallowed the lump in his throat at his chosen attire of crocodile leather vest and black leather pants. Now insecure of her own anatomy, she clasped her hands over her stomach and smiled.

“Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin. You’ve truly given me everything I could desire.” She smiled from her place.

“Well,” his face snarled in disgust. “It wasn’t for free. All deals do come with a price.”

“What price might I pay for the one who has granted me freedom?” 

“It’s quite simple. You are my Queen now.” 

Given the choice, Belle preferred being prisoner to Rumpelstiltskin than in the dreary, boring town of Storybrooke. The only thing going on there was the identity of Henry’s father and now she knew that answer. Here she was given a beautifully luscious room designed a bit higher class than she’d like. It came with a bed large enough for multiple people, gossamer curtains, swan feather pillows and a view of the ocean in a much better light. She was to be his wife, when it all boiled down to it, which meant being at his beck and call. Anytime he needed anything she’d have to be right there with it. She would also attend court, but take his side for everything. Rumpelstiltskin had no need for her services in the bedroom and she was not permitted to call upon anyone else to satisfy her. Tonight, she was to change and join him for breakfast. 

Wanting to stay in his good graces, Belle showered early to be able to properly style her hair and dress accordingly. She would do everything he asked so if Mr. Gold were to get caught, the punishment on her would be lesser. She chose a blue dress made of the finest fabric she’d ever felt before. It curved into a heart shape over her chest and flowed down to her ankles. A white belt and black high heels to match and she was prepared. He had answered everything that she called for in the last few years. There was nothing she had to fear from him. Mr. Gold had promised that Rumpelstiltskin had been waiting for this day, for her. Neither had lied to her yet. Rubbing her hands together, she followed beside Jefferson who came to collect her.

“Thank you for the soup and blanket, by the way.” She smiled.

“I know who you are, or will be. It was only polite.”

“That Gaston fellow does not know.”

“You will not have to worry about him any longer.” Jefferson winked. He extended his hand towards a set of double golden plated doors with large emblems on them of a spinning wheel. “Go on.”

Pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, Belle did as was asked. The doors shut behind, leaving her alone in the empty dinning hall. She looked at the door then back at the room to find it all in place and Rumpelstiltskin sitting at the helm of the table. Remembering what her mother taught her, she quickly paced towards the seat next to him to share the company. He startled at the action, but did not deny her the joy. In a friendly manner, she placed her hand on his.

“Thank you, again. I don’t know what I would do without your generosity.”

He snatched his hand away. “Don’t mention it again.”

“I understand that you might have been waiting for me. Why now?” Belle asked, cutting into her breakfast.

“You wouldn’t shut up.” 

“Nonsense. You sent the spirit, didn’t you? To tell me you would help one day?”

“You still wouldn’t stop talking.” He grumbled. 

“Alright. Who are the men that brought me here?” She tried, just to get him to talk to her.

“I was under the impression you already knew they work from me.”

At that, Belle set down her fork and gingerly wiped her face. In one last attempt, she got up and kissed his cheek. “I shall be in my room, should you need me, my King.”

Belle left the dining hall feeling extraordinarily confused. At that simple and chaste thing she meant nothing of, she felt the same way than when she kissed Mr. Gold. Guilt and shame took residency in her gut. She needed to see the one who had her heart. Lucky for her, he was always a step ahead and waiting for her when she got back to her room. Frowning, she expressed these terrible emotions as he took her into his arms and asked what was wrong. Mr. Gold had no issue. She was reminded that she could not control it and, more importantly, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t care less how she felt about him. Mr. Gold, meanwhile, cared a great deal.

He unzipped her dress, short nails trailing down her back as his lips kissed each inch of exposed skin. He lifted her bridal style and carried her across to the bed. Pushing back the curtains he laid her down and crawled in next to her. She kissed him hard until her mouth hurt and she was left giggling and laughing when his sharper than average tongue scraped her tongue. Belle lifted his upper lip with her thumb and kissed it specifically with a happy grin. Mr. Gold leaned half over her to caress her face and pet her hair. Nobody had ever looked at her in such a way before. As much danger as they would be in if she was caught by Rumpelstiltskin with Mr. Gold, she couldn’t find a reason to care. Not until he reminded her that he could not stay all night.

“I will be his Queen, but I’ll only ever be your wife. I love you.”

“I will always take care of you.”

“Give me something to call you.” She asked as he bowed to kiss her neck.

“Yours. I am yours, Belle.”

“Mine?” She whimpered, pulling him between her legs. 

Gold’s response was lost among her moans as he kissed her lower and lower. He stopped at her ribs to rub his fingers against her underwear, making sure she was ready for other things. He groaned feeling how wet she was and made his movements slower. Drawing out Belle’s long awaited sounds needed time and it was something he was thrilled to do. Her thighs tightened, her body spasmed and he could feel her ache from her navel. He tugged away her underwear, the sight and scent of them alone driving him wild. He braced her hips to not thrash as hard as they were before moving his tongue against her cunt. He moved his mouth to her hip bone where she felt a tense burning as though being set on fire. Belle hissed in pain as his teeth sank into it and drew harsh, rough lines down and back to where she needed him.

“I can’t come back for awhile after tonight, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay.” She cracked out, body arching and writhing with pleasure. “We…we have tonight-!”

He smirked watching her body and face react to his fingers pushing in and out of her. “You’ll be a good girl?”

“Yes, yes. Just don’t-ah!” She cried out at the insertion of another finger.

“No thinking of…anybody else. Not even another soul breathes your air.”

“Never.” She panted, hand reaching up to massage her own breast.

“Beautiful, sweetheart. I won’t stop until you come for me.”


	3. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ths chapter mentions an allusion to rape, but it does not happen and is not expanded upon. warning now, however, for the next chapter where there will be violence and rape.

“What is it now?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, pointedly annoyed. 

Belle shrugged, standing closer to him. It had been six weeks since Mr. Gold had spent the hours after her first breakfast in the castle making her come time after time after time without ever having sex. She had her title changed from absolutely nobody to Queen within a week. There was no marriage that needed to be done, but a ceremony to honor the change in power. Most every person that had gone missing in the years since Rumpelstiltskin’s “services” were made aware was there. They were nobility now in the most wondrous dresses and suits they wished. Feeling distinctively out of place, she didn’t want to be there. She leaned against his shoulder and hugged his side.

Rumpelstiltskin knew about her undying love for Mr. Gold and did not probe her on it too often. After he left, she guessed it was obvious in her mood. He showed her the library where she ended up sleeping so often he had it converted into her bedroom. Despite his attitude, he did give her everything she could want. He was the only person she had here anyway that she could seek solace with. Belle tended to find it when she didn’t go looking with words. Moments like this, with shameless physical affection, opened him up more. He turned her so they could be face to face and dance together. She hugged his neck to bring him closer towards her. She needed anything that would take away the painful ache within her. That was nothing to do with the strange looking love bite Mr. Gold left on her hip bone.

“Is Mr. Cassidy always this observant?” She asked, ca thing his glance as they turned once again.

“As often as you are inquisitive.” 

“And you at indirect answers.” She countered, nuzzling his shoulder.

“He doesn’t like strangers. Especially those I dance with.” 

“Jealous?”

“Not in that way. Protective.”

“Like a father?”

“You could say.”

Belle nodded, content with the answer. She yawned and let her movements become lazy. He lifted her chin to meet his face.

“Should I make your excuses?” He offered.

“Only if you’re going with me.”

With an easy flick of the wrist the lights and candles in the ballroom went out. With no comment or any sound of complaint, the guests left. They murmured in agreement, as they passed offering gentle smiles, of having a wonderfully splendid time. Rumpelstiltskin pressed his fingers into her waist. His claws dug into her flesh right where her mark was. Belle bumped her forehead to his chin. They’d grown so close in these few weeks she’d been there. They took every meal together, met for everything he needed to oversee his castle. She was his equal. Whatever she wanted, he gave to her in a heartbeat. He was kind. She wondered sometimes what would have happened to her if she met Rumpelstiltskin first. Looking at him now, with only the moonlight shining through, she could guess.

They walked out and up the shining scarlet covered stairs towards their bedrooms. Belle squeezed his arm when they spotted Gaston waiting outside of her door. Sensing her fear, he waved a golden spiral around his fingers then sent it towards Gaston’s eyes. Gaston stopped trying to get in Belle’s protected room and through himself out of the window at the end of the hall. She closed her eyes and hid in her King’s shoulder so she couldn’t see. After the sound was over, Rumpelstiltskin brought her from hiding and being scared. He promised that she was going to be alright. Nobody would ever touch her again. She belonged to him and him alone, as she always wanted. She reached up to hold his face.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” She hinted, wrapping his arm around her neck.

“Of course. Come in.”

As soon as Belle stepped through the door, a prickly feeling of sugar against her skin poured over her. Looking over herself, she found that her party gown was transforming into the sleeping attire from her armoire. Her favorite pair to read and fall asleep over a book in. Her hair was down, tied back instead of up as she’d worn for the evening. There was no makeup when she rubbed her face, either. Her charming bedfellow for the night was the same way. She reached for his hand and lead him to the bed of dark colors. A wide window over looking the ocean was to the left and a few book cases in front of it. They sat on the opposite sides and now acted shy as they dressed it down. A yawn overtook Belle and she lied down beneath them. He followed. Facing away from her. 

“Rumple?” She whispered. At no response, she lightly scratched his back until his breathing smoothed out. “I do not feel so lonely with you.”

“You aren’t out of my sight enough.” He reminded, voice lighter.

“It is enough for me.” She smiled, draping an arm over him. “You are so wonderful.”

“And you are out of your mind. Get some sleep.”

“Goodnight, my lord. Sweet dreams.” She pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder and remained spooning him throughout the night.

They changed positions in their deep trances. Belle, requiring sleep, held no ability to make herself go one way or the other. She didn’t have the power to keep herself still or steady. What she did contain, was the greatest gift that anyone could have bestowed on a person in the small unforgiving town of Storybrooke. Rumpelstiltskin never slept. The continuance of being called upon for this stupid thing or that never allowed for it, even if he wanted to. With small, patient, kind and loving Belle French in his arms, he ignored every call. She had prayed for him every night for years and while he did send a shadow of himself to her aide to hold her, she deserved this. She controlled him better than any spell or dagger. So strong was Belle’s hold that even if he were summonsed with the weapon, he would be able to disobey. 

She loved and lusted for him. While the humanized aspect he could understand, it was distracting to smell her heat above all else. If she would just give herself to him and forget this stupid “Mr. Gold” persona she created in her head then all would be well. He would give her everything, truly everything. Belle would be his Queen and rule unknowingly with an iron fist. That menace Gaston was going to pay, Rumpelstiltskin thought as he transitioned onto Belle’s chest. That idiot scared her. He left Gaston alive, for now, but made him go into the dungeon for later. Had Belle not required him, he’d be down there as well to torture him all the way through hell. Hades hated him doing so, but it would be worth it. What Rumpelstiltskin planned on doing to Gaston put a smile on his face as he nestled the comforts of Belle’s breast.

With him tapping her nose repeatedly, Belle awoke with a smile from her sleep. The light and friendly touch made her believe it had been Mr. Gold returning finally, but she wasn’t disappointed to see her dearest demon king. She gave him a smile just as well and leaned forward to hug him good morning. 

“I don’t think I truly slept so soundly in a long time after being absolutely terrified. Thank you.” Belle mumbled into his shoulder.

“What have you to be scared of, dearie? I’m certain there are still corpses in the ballroom from the death gazes you gave last night.”

“Should we dress for breakfast and go look?” She sat back, taking his hands in hers.

Her smile faded just as his mood went south towards his twisted little cock. They looked at each other’s tussled hair and tired eyes. Her makeup smeared and his breath smelling with the morning. Then her hands which laced their fingers. Her chest rose and fell slowly in fearful anticipation. As Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward inch by inch, Belle sought no reason to deny him. She felt safe, protected, wanted of all things as he waited for her reaction. Her lips on his were not payment for what he’d done; taking her in, getting her out of the dance and removing Gaston from her vision. The kiss was chaste, but she wanted it. As soon as it was over regret and guilt that she’d cheated or betrayed her Mr. Gold rested in.

“Mr. Gold-”

“If he’s as good as you say, will understand.”

“I’ve no doubt that he will. You know as well as I that my heart and soul belong to him. How am I ever going to explain it to him anyway?” Belle spoke in a hurried whisper as her fingers lingered on her lips. A sinister grin was his answer to her worries.

“Can’t you just imagine his face when he finds out your truest desire?” Rumpelstiltskin pressed, leaning forward until Belle was lying on her back. “I could give it too you, you know. Or I could take it just as fiercely.”

“You won’t.” She smiled right in his face at his threat. She held his face. “Don’t worry. This is not your problem, but mine. You don’t have to pretend it was assault.”

Frowning his lip, Rumpelstiltskin studied her. She truly believed he wouldn’t hurt her in such a way. He wouldn’t, ever in any kind of situation, but it was rare that a woman act the way she did with him. Conceding to defeat that she had won their little game, he pecked her forehead and removed himself to prepare quickly for breakfast. Belle caught her breath before moving. A tear rolled down her cheek as her guilt spilled out of her. 

She wanted him. If that kiss hadn’t been so chaste, Belle was certain she would have acted further. Belle could have almost tasted him on her tongue. She didn’t want to feel this way about another. Not this strongly. She loved Mr. Gold. She’d run away and marry and live her life with him alone in a hut by the sea should he so ask. He was comfortable. He held her, even when she believed herself that he didn’t exist. He was there for her first heartbreak, her mother’s passing, and he promised to be there for everything else that followed. He was comfortable. He was exactly the kind of man that her father would pick out should the man care in the tiniest bit. Rumpelstiltskin was another thing entirely.

Bold. Exciting. Adventurous. Someone that she would travel the world just to have sex in every continent with. Should she ask, she knew he’d take her. If she wanted to fight alligators in the dangerous swamplands, climb mountains, he’d help her. Rumpelstiltskin would slow down time so she could read every book on her list. They could create the biggest and wildest story of their lives and it would always be enough. He was who she’d remember down the line and her heart would speed up that he could be around the corner. If only, if only Rumpelstiltskin were the kind of person that may hold her at night during a storm. If only, if only, Mr. Gold were here.

“All you had to do was call, my love.” Came that voice more beautiful than a song.

“Mr. Gold!” Belle turned around to see him in the room. She ran into his arms and with perfect ease he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. “I kissed him. I’m so sorry.”

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I know who you belong to.” 

“He’s put a spell on me, I swear. I’ve been…I’ve been having feelings for him that I never had before. I’m scared to be alone with him.” Belle confessed, tears pouring out in a fountain of too much emotion.

“A spell? I’m sure that’s what it is. I’m so glad you told me. I would hate for you to be in turmoil, keeping this to yourself.”

“I love you. I am so in love with you, I don’t want to be with anyone else.” 

“You don’t have to be. Easy, Belle. Breathe.” Mr. Gold sat down on a chair by the fireplace to rock her back and forth gently.

Belle shuddered as she gasped to catch the air plagued by tears. “How am I supposed to meet him for breakfast like this now, knowing he’s got me completely enraptured?”

“You’ll remember what your mother taught you, of course.” Mr. Gold brought Belle to face him so he can give her a hopeful smile and wipe her tears.

“Will you be here when I return?”

Mr. Gold shook his head. “I don’t know. The magic keeping me here now is weakening like I’m draining the host’s powers.”

“It’s weakening him having you here?” Belle’s mouth dropped. “That means…eventually…”

“We enjoy our time together now.”

“I’m going to have to lose you.” She finished her initial thought.

“You won’t, really, though.” Mr. Gold tried to comfort. “You know that.”

“He’s all powerful. Didn’t he make you real enough to be here? Why can’t he make you stay?”

“He’d have to give himself up completely for that. Storybrooke can’t lose him and neither can you.”

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat. “How long?”

“Day by day. Right now, you are due for breakfast go on, dearie.”


	4. Burned

Belle dabbed away a tear as she walked down the hallway and towards the staircase towards lunch. Mr. Gold had vanished when she went to clean her face for breakfast and she started sobbing as her tattered heart fell into pieces on the floor. She fiddled with her hands while trying figure how to put the puzzle back together and only ended up hurting herself further. The marks so evident on her felt they would be obvious to Rumpelstiltskin and his magic eyes. Those shining orbs that saw everything and yet didn’t care that she was giving her heart so freely to another. He surely saw the turmoil she was in. 

She had always believed love was layered. This way after decades of marriage couples were still uncovering mysteries about each other. Love didn’t exist that way in Storybrooke, of course. Her variations of it were when the imaginary forms of Mr. Gold came to visit in the night. Now, with two fully capable men, one at her hand and one waiting between her knees for her command to pounce. Selfishly stringing them along, it felt like. How could her heart have been so torn? She believed it to run deeper than the oceans, burned harder than a first romance. Clutching her chest where it had begun to constrict harder than her throat when she tried to drink water. 

Late for breakfast and too early for dinner, she turned on her heel and started walking. Aimless and desperate for a place of air as her eyes turned into blurred glasses. Spotting a beautiful stained glass window she walked towards it. When she blinked back her tears, the rose transitioned into a wooden door and the golden dress of the princess to a doorknob. The prince emerged from the window and walked away, but she hadn’t an idea of who that silhouette looked like. She wiped away the fog from her eyes until it finally cleared. To cry over a loved one that she hadn’t lost and actually had so much of sounded so horrible. Who in the world had ever complained of having too much love? Especially in Storybrooke and in this palace. Hugging herself, Belle stepped into the magical room.

And magical it was. Books that stood the test of time raised the ceilings to new heights. Their spines were lovingly broken, creased, and worn. Their home of shelves and bookcases and cabinets were of primed and polished woods that could never come from the trees in the Storybrooke Forest. Those were rotted and blocked out all light. These were shining with golden embellishments to catch the light and illuminate all of the titles. Despite having never been in this library and having no favorite genre in particular to search for, she followed where she was drawn to. Adventures and heroism in the least likely of people were her favorite to makeup in her dreams. White knights were her first loves, but that didn’t seem to be the case any longer. She wondered if there were books here that had a villainous person being the good one all along. Certainly a good handful of writers wrote about the complications of morals in humanity. 

Long ago, Belle believed it was completely black and white. And she still held that to an extent. Those that did bad constantly were bad people and those that worked hard to be good were trying to at least be good. Someone who kept doing the same thing, however… That was who they were. They could always change, but it was a matter of them wanting to. Rumpelstiltskin was a gray line in this case. He didn’t kill those people that had gone missing and he swore he could take her against her will should he desire. She knew he never would and this was the part that confused her. If a person said they were going to do bad, but never actually would and kept continuously doing the opposite in making others happy, did that make him a bad person? For that matter, was the fact that he didn’t look human at all make him one?

Sucking in her breath, Belle set the book she was contemplating reading down and sat on one of the red cushioned wooden chairs. Surrounded by friends that would love her better than anybody, good or bad, ever would she felt safe. Belle didn’t have to be reading a book to enjoy it. She just needed to be surrounded by them for a little while. She’d rest here for awhile and let the smell of parchment and leather bound notebooks lull her mind into easing. She tucked her feet under her and leaned against the arm of the chair. It was quiet except for the sounds of dust landing on the table nearby decorated with flowers that reminded her of beautiful dreams. She had one when whisperers in the walls lured her asleep.

Belle awoke on a sofa still in the library in arms that held her tight and a hand that stroked her hair. She was more calm than she’d ever been in her life. Knowing exactly who it was and ready to deal with that, she rolled over onto her back and looked up at him from the pillow he’d placed on himself. He’d probably guessed lying on his leather breeches wasn’t the most comfortable place. His hand was stiff above her face and he looked at her as though she wasn’t meant to wake and observe him. She sat up and stretched out her limbs as he acknowledged her every movement. Belle thought she was meant to feel guilty for not coming to breakfast or lunch, but she couldn’t. She was just about to open her mouth and apologize that she wasn’t sorry, but his arms wrapped around her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for breakfast or lunch.” She assumed that was the cause of his distress. Rumpelstiltskin just shook his head.

“I didn’t think you’d need this room so soon.” He pushed her hair away to nestle into her neck. Belle rubbed his back and pressed him close to her.

“But I didn’t. It just opened for me when I wanted some place to go.” Belle tried to explain, hoping he’d understand. This was his castle.

“I felt your sadness and desperation and then it just…stopped. I can’t sense anything here.”

Her heart melted that he’d worried for her. “Why is this here then?”

“I can’t sense anything out either.”

Oh. “I might be having issues on you and Mr. Gold, but I wouldn’t leave without talking to you. My heart is split between you and him, that’s all I’m upset about.”

They sat back on the sofa. He let her, in his panic of emotions, continue to console him. Belle laced their fingers and watched his skin glisten in the light just as the bookcases did. 

“How was your beloved prince this morning?” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice was smug, but it didn’t match his face. Her face reddened remembering the love bite on her hip and their intimate morning before his confession. She moved the pillow and wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin’s waist.

“He said it’s weakening you to bring him to me.”

“Aye. There was a deal to make you happy. Since you won’t let it be me, I’ll grant you a harmless weakling.”

Belle just rolled her eyes at that. “I don’t want to lose him, nor do I want it to drain you.”

“So you aim to make a deal. Very well, but first dinner.” Rumpelstiltskin pulled away suddenly. Frowning, she stood with him and took his arm. He grimaced, but didn’t turn away.

“What’s the occasion this time?”

“We have guests that were expected this morning until you decided to not show up.” 

“I won’t make a habit of running where you can’t find me, but at least you’ll know where I am.” She leaned her head against Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder.

They left from the library room arm in arm whether he liked it or not. Looking over her shoulder at the door revealed the princess, the prince, and the rose were all back in place as if it had never changed in the first place. The mystery of the rooms still to be discovered filled her heart. She refused to let go of him as they descended the stairs and walked into the main foyer just before the great doors. Nervously, she clutched onto his hand as they came upon the backs of their breakfast company. Neal was entertaining two women, a blonde and a raven haired, and their little boy. When the child turned around, the resemblance between him and Neal was subtle yet unmistakable. He looked more like the blonde headed lady anyway. Stepping a bit closer to Rumpelstiltskin, Belle eyed them with suspicion.

As if Madame Regina and Emma Swan were magic themselves it changed Rumpelstiltskin’s mood towards Belle. The moment they glanced to look at her, Rumple was changing her clothes to something more fitting to her status and acting as loving as he could. An arm wrapped around her waist tightened and his face softened as he looked upon Belle. It warmed her heart and she couldn’t help but fall for it in the best way. She instantly started smiling as the object of her lust gifted her what she wanted. Her world fell to his feet and if he continued looking at her in this way, she’d do anything he asked.

“Are you Belle?” The little boy broke her attention. Belle looked towards the child and nodded.

“I am. And who might you be?” She reached out her hand and the child took it.

“I’m Henry. This is my mom Emma and my mom Regina.” Henry introduced, pointing to each woman.

“I’m very pleased to meet you. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” She looked from Henry to his mothers.

“It’s your weekend. Congratulations.” Regina said while flicking through her phone.

“Oh? I thought you were just over for breakfast to interrupt my honeymoon.” Rumpelstiltskin pouted.

“You’re married?” Emma raised a skeptical brow while Henry just looked completely happy.

“You’re married?” He repeated, smile wide.

“Is it so shocking?” His grin was not any kind of genuine.

“You poor thing.” Regina muttered, shaking her head in mock pity.

“I’m very happy, actually.” Belle went back to Rumpelstiltskin’s arms.

“Because all happy couples are hours late to breakfast that it becomes a dinner date when Emma and I already have plans.”

Belle clung to Rumpelstiltskin’s sleeve. “That’s actually my fault. I fell asleep in the library this morning.”

“Oh, no. It wasn’t your fault.” He consoled, seeing her blood run cold with Regina’s attitude. “We had a long night after the party.”

Belle smiled at him over his excuse. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “It was perfect. You make me look forward to everyday to come. And…and….”

She lost what was going through her mind just as Henry found something that added a glisten to his eye. It was an arrow that never missed his mark and Henry had been reading about heroes using archery. As much as Belle wanted to go help him with that, Regina and Emma were already about to kill her themselves for delaying breakfast into dinner. Henry put it back on the hook it was hanging from and they were lead into the dining hall. Rumpelstiltskin’s place at the helm of the table was occupied by none other than Gaston. He was pale, eyes sunken in, body narrowed instead of barge size. His eyes were blown wide and the pupils glossed over looking at nothing in particular. Belle left Rumpelstiltskin’s side to step in front of Gaston.

As soon as Belle’s eyes met Gaston’s he started hyperventilating. The whites in his eyes turned red. She could see him trying to shut them, straining in every aspect to look away, but couldn’t. Seeing it frighten Henry, his moms turned him away so he wouldn’t see anything. Regina muttered about this somehow being Belle’s fault, but only her family seemed to hear. Rumpelstiltskin was too focused on how Belle was going to react. She could feel his eyes scanning her every inch for some semblance of blind hatred for the man. None came. Cold blood ran through her veins and tears burned her eyes. She was petrified, but not because of what happened to him. Rather than who happened. When there was only one person who had this power, and it was the man whose heart rested beside her. Glancing at him, Rumpelstiltskin at least managed to look upset for her. She opened her mouth to say something until her wrist was grabbed. She lost her footing and fell into Gaston’s lap.

He constrained her for less than a second, but it began the longest of her life. The burning on her hip where Mr. Gold had left his mark seared across her flesh. Gaston dropped her in the floor as his hands blistered, smoked, and reddened. At that moment of their calling out in pain, Jefferson and Neal rushed in to acknowledge the situation. Henry rushed forward to wrap his arms around Neal in fear while Jefferson dragged Gaston away. 

“What the hell just happened?” Regina yelled at Belle writhing in pain.

“What’s wrong with her?” Henry hugged Neal’s neck.

“I was wondering the same thing.” Neal narrowed his eyes at Rumpelstiltskin who was standing in fear. 

Belle rolled over onto her stomach while keeping a hand on her scorched hip. She reached forward and looked up at him with all of the pain in her eyes. This snapped him out of his trance and knelt to lift her into his arms. 

“M…Make it stop.” She gripped onto his shirt and pleaded.

They disappeared in a puff of smoke and he placed her on the stone floor in a tower where icicles dropped down in sharp knives from the ceiling. Her body body burned alive while she screamed up at the ceilings. Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on her hip where the burning radiated from. A red glow emitted from his hands and he pressed them against her body. She went unconscious from the pain and shock to leave her body at his whim to heal. Her body lurched off the ground as his magic drew the mark off of her body. He was glad she wasn’t awake for this. That brand wasn’t meant to burn her. Just the ones that touched her as Gaston wanted to do. Thinking about that bastard made Rumpelstiltskin to incite violence.

Belle woke in a bed with cloth bandages around her waist and hands. Rumpelstiltskin fussed over her, his brows furrowed at the crease. Her throat was dry and her arms immobile. Her finger twitched enough to get his attention. Once his eyes were cast upon hers, he fell forward onto her chest. He lifted her body to wrap her in his arms and pour water into her lips. He kissed her throat as if it alone would heal her every wound.

“He touched me where Mr. Gold marked me.” Belle licked her dry lips and rested on his shoulder. “What did he do?”

“I-” He was about to say, but stopped. “It’s my fault. After Gaston’s intentions with you became clear, I put a spell on you so no man can touch you. Your pain wasn’t meant to happen.”

“So it was to…protect me?” She asked with labored breaths. Her hazy mind saw nothing wrong with this.

“I’d do anything to protect you.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I was paralyzed seeing you so hurt. I need your light.”

She craned her neck to whisper in his ear. “You have it. I love you both. I want you both.”

She felt his smile and his heart beat against her chest. She felt magic pour into her as he hugged her close and the remnants of her pain evaporated.


	5. Called

“We are not here to interrupt your psychotic, sadistic, honeymoon, Rumpelstiltskin.” Regina, with her hands on her hips, walked around the dining room while Emma and Neal kept Henry busy.

“Is that right? I haven’t been allowed around Henry since I wrapped him in a bow and sent him down the chimney.” He sat down at the chair where Gaston’s blood still pooled around on the floor beneath. The sickly sweet scent reinvigorated him after the talk with Belle.

“Whatever you’re implying, I certainly don’t know it.” Regina marched forward and sat in front of him in Belle’s seat.

“Shall we take a visit to the cemetery to see why you’d be here? It’s been a time since you’ve visited your mother, your sister, the archer, and the stable boy.” Rumpelstiltskin ticked off the kill count of Regina’s heartbeat off on his fingers.

“Who are you talking about?” Emma stepped in, shutting the door behind her. “We were here so Henry can see his father.”

Standing again with a smug smile on his face, Rumpelstiltskin clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for Regina to explain herself. He left to find other things to occupy him.Venturing outside in search of the prettiest little treasure, he found Belle sitting in a chair in the mock back garden reading a book over archery. She was preoccupied with helping Henry shoot. She timidly placed a hand across her abdomen where it still was sore. She had woken up that morning with slight burning and a deep ache in her ribs. She’d been able to get up and move that morning without his help so he’d let her move as she pleased.

Watching her was outlandishly enchanting. The light shined off the castle and illuminated the ringlets of her hair. Not that she had done anything with it, but natural. The lines of her body were the exact same way. Her healing had prevented from painting her face and it looked almost no different. Slowly walking over, Rumpelstiltskin listened to her every word. She was reading, but she sounded as though she’d known all of this before. He nudged her over and sat down next to her. She leaned against his shoulder and continued reading aloud to Henry. Rumpelstiltskin slipped an arm around her waist carefully. She was the only one to notice anything about it. She marked her page to snuggle up against him. She took his hand to kiss his knuckles. If not for her injury, she was still healing from much earlier that morning. Regina had gotten her breakfast and it hadn’t gotten well.

Belle had been able to move and told Rumpelstiltskin she wanted to try the entire endeavor again. They’d come down back to breakfast where her greatest nightmare had been scraped up and buried in the ocean. She’d held onto Rumple’s arm tight as she could even as he sat at the head of the table and she near him. Henry skipped in and fawned over Belle and making sure his step-grandmother was alright. He even sat on her knee for a moment until Emma and Regina joined them. When they did, it was Regina against Belle and Emma acting as the mediator. Rumpelstiltskin and Henry just sat back and watched with timid entertainment. Both waiting for the apple of their eye to misstep. Belle, despite the fact of her injuries and Regina being above in the hierarchy, did not let herself be stepped all over. Unfortunately, that was where it went completely wrong.

Regina liked to have her position permanent and stapled. Not being the one in highest power and losing that to a nobody now married to the most powerful man in the universe was a blow. Belle was nothing but a threat, weakening Rumpelstiltskin down back into the mortal man he was born as. If one girl could cause so much of this, it could happen to Regina. She wasn’t having that possibility of reality slapped in her face. So, she kept her mouth open and didn’t become acquainted with the taste of her shoe. Henry had gone to the bathroom, thank gods, and that was when it cracked open.

“Well,” she stirred the sugar cube down into her tea. “We are just pleased that you stopped manipulating the Dark One into your bidding to meet with his family.”

Belle had gone white as Snow and began to tear. This did not deter her even still. “It was no problem to house you on such short notice.”

“After your little episode yesterday, it was quite a feat.”

“Regina-” Emma warned.

“Hmm? Oh, I’m sorry. Yesterday was just filled with pointless misadventures. I am genuinely thrilled to be in the company of the Dark One and his…” Regina stopped talking and just smiled passively.

“Wife.” Belle reminded, silently panicking. “We are married. Equals.”

Regina balked at that. “Equals! Darling, you have no power absolutely at all. There is nothing between you except for, let me guess, a deal?”

Belle’s anxiety rose. “N-no. I wouldn’t change this.”

Regina leaned forward, eyes deadlocked with Belle’s. “Wouldn’t you?”

Mr. Gold flashed through her mind. She’d been so complicit because she’d been given her imaginary friend brought back to life to pacify her. Cracked heart splintering further, she gave an apologetic look towards Rumpelstiltskin and left the room. He knew exactly what was going on and didn’t chase after her. This breakfast wasn’t meant to happen in the first place nor was it the night before. He’d known the moment Regina had shown up that she was here for something more than letting Henry visit his father for the first time in a long time. What it was exactly, he could wait to find out.

Now he sat with Belle and held her close to soothe her.

“Dad?” Henry interrupted their embrace. They looked to see Neal coming out with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, kid.” Neal knelt beside him. “Straighten out your elbow. You’re going to hit your grandfather.”

“Not a chance.” Rumple denied, removing his arm from Belle and standing to greet his son. “What brings you here?”

“What brings me anywhere?” He muttered, keeping an eye on Henry in front of him as the young boy shot arrow after arrow.

“I see. So what did Ms. Swan accuse me of this time?”

“Nothing.” Neal shook his head. “Other than Belle might be distraught and, like yesterday, you did nothing about it.”

“She’s okay. She’s been reading how I can shoot better.” Henry explained without taking his eye off the arrow.

“I am, more than I would be if he ran after me.” Belle spoke up for herself and Rumpelstiltskin. “It was a rough morning, I apologize for Henry getting the bad deal out of it.” 

Rumpelstiltskin gripped her by the dress so she’d stand closer. “See? No harm done.”

“I needed a moment to catch my breath is all.” She lied, visibly so to Rumple. “Besides, only one person in the family is difficult. Do you know ow difficult that is?”

Neal gave Rumpelstiltskin a difficult to read expression, but it was left at that. Neal staid outside to watch over and teach Henry what he knew while the moderately happy couple walked away. They went on a gentle stroll where Belle recounted her fears of losing Mr. Gold combating with her love of the one who made the dream real. He listened as she slowly came to the realization that Mr. Gold was just that: a figment of what she wanted. He’d first come to her when she was a lonely and desperate soul. She’d felt herself be held in warm arms as those that chose Rumpelstiltskin’s sacrifice passed by her door every single time. He’d been a sort of idol for her to pray to and find comfort within. Rumpelstiltskin had made everything come true. He would give her paradise.

Belle stopped their gentle pace and acknowledged him completely. “What do you think?”

“When you first came to me,” he said while thinking about his words. “He being real was all you requested. I gave you what you envisioned.”

Chills bubbled up her arms. She wrapped her arms around Rumpelstiltskin’s neck and pressed herself tight against him. In a moment of breathless delight she pressed her lips to his. She needed to see who she was feeling these depths for. The returned kiss was hesitant, but even then it felt more substantial than kissing Mr. Gold. In her arms he was no powerful man who traveled with a puff of smoke. He was her husband who had done everything to please her While it had been only so he could take her, he didn’t kiss that way. He was frightened and shrinking away yet clawing at her for more. Belle was his lifeline. The humanity within was hers completely. When she pulled her lips from his, he whimpered and she began to cry.

“I have to let him go.” She accepted, looking at his chin more than him. His hold tightened as though she were a toy he was going to lose.

“You need Mr. Gold more than Storybrooke needs me. You don’t have to do anything.” He denied. He flinched when her hand touched his cheek, still without looking at him.

“I don’t need dream come true. I need…I love you.” That was the moment Belle met his eyes. What he saw there was the same spirit he’d sensed when she’d arrived.


	6. Denied

Belle was sitting at a vanity brushing out the curls of her hair when she felt his presence coming from somewhere. A chill flared up the goosebumps on her arms, across her back, down her spine to her legs. Looking around she saw no notice. Only whispers that came from the walls as a warning. The candles on the walls flickered until they blew out. A voice howled from Rumpelstiltskin’s tower. Her thudding, fearful heart stopped as sorrow reminded her of Mr. Gold’s words. It was draining Rumple to keep Mr. Gold here. She hadn’t thought it was hurting him. Sick as it was to send him away for good, she truly didn’t want it harming anybody. She hoped Henry, who was asleep just down the hall by now, hadn’t been frightened awake by the banshee like scream.

“Gold?” She called through the room under a hushed breath. If it was anyone other than Rumpelstiltskin who didn’t know about Mr. Gold, except Neal Cassidy and Jefferson, she didn’t want them to hear her calling for another man.

Something twirled her intuition to looking at the uncovered standing mirror by the four post bed she’d shared with Mr. Gold and Rumpelstiltskin. The thought now made her nauseous with guilt and regret. She wrapped her arms around the natural waist of her nightgown. Reaching forward, she touched the looking glass carefully. Just a moment ago the object had been covered and the sheets nailed down to the floor. Rumple had made it clear for her never to go near them. Mr. Gold had been inclined to agree. She wondered if that was because he felt everything she did and how real any of that had been. Him not having any kind of existence in reality until she asked for it was supposed to make this easier. She felt like growing up and having to let go of a favorite toy that had given her comfort and love during the darkest of times. As should have expected when her hand touched the mirror, his appeared within the glass. In a puff of dark smoke his form glowed in front of her.

“Hello, sweetheart.” He greeted. Parts of him were distorted and twitching in and out of vision.

“Why are you meeting me this way?”

“I don’t know. He’s been weakened somehow. Are you worried for him?” Mr. Gold’s eyes shined seeking the answer.

At first Belle wasn’t going to say anything. “I love him. And I…don’t think you’re real.”

“I see.” Mr. Gold took a step back and began to submerge in an inky black lake that surrounded him. “Does it matter when I am the man you deserve? That Dark One certainly doesn’t deserve you.”

“He is, though. He’s helped me and has atoned for his mistake of placing a protective spell when someone touches me.” She jumped back when the mirror cracked as if it had been punched. She could see hurt in his eyes.

“Would you touch him as I have touched you?” His gaze was on the water around his knees.

“It’s not as simple as all that. We are contractually married and have yet to consummate the marriage, so it is immanent. I don’t feel fear for that moment.” She tried explaining while picking at her nails timidly. “I tried thinking of how I could keep you both.”

“He wouldn’t allow it. How he’s managed to keep me around for you is confounding.” The corner of his lip quirked up into a mock smile.

“Because there is good. You’ve taken care of me until I was kidnapped and brought here.” Belle started tearing up at what was coming next. “I need to release you. Never see you again. I can’t split my heart.”

“You’re bringing me here to say goodbye.” The water flooded up to his shoulders, yet he did not flinch.

Belle simply nodded yet again, rendered dumb to say anything at all. She placed her forehead against the mirror and tapped at the water, drowning Mr. Gold even though he stood there like he didn’t notice. The black murk spilled out of the mirror and onto her slippers near the bed. She felt nothing from them and was shocked to find the water avoiding her. A hallucination. It wasn’t real. Nothing was real. When she looked back up to the mirror, Mr. Gold was gone as if never there in the first place. No goodbyes. No promise that he’d always be with her, even in dreams, nothing. She stepped away and tossed the sheet back over the mirror. Only then did her hands start shaking as the nighttime fears that permeated the witching hour had been closed off to her so far. 

She began to sob and her mind called for Rumpelstiltskin to comfort her without being able to say a word. In a moment arms were wrapped around her. Calming words were whispered into her hair. When Belle had asked for Rumpelstiltskin’s help in letting go of Mr. Gold, it hadn’t been to cast him away. It had been for the aftermath when everything weighed down on her heart and body. The part of her mind that had kept her alive for years before and after her mother died when she was so alone. Rumpelstiltskin was there as he promised her he would be. He helped her stand and guided to where she could sit in comfort and breathe.

“It’s disgusting the pain he’s putting you through.” Rumpelstiltskin sneered in disgust while stroking her hair in gentle little movements.

“You heard every word didn’t you?” She whispered, tenderly smiling when Rumpelstiltskin nodded. She reached up to caress his face. “It’s caused you physical pain. That’s no better.”

“What do you need now?” 

Belle faced him slowly, carefully, and brought him to look at her. His eyes locked onto lips and she took that as the only hint he was going to give her. He was close to saying something when her lips pressed to his. Chaste as a virginal kiss and quite short. Long enough for him to be stunned. She moved back in the bed and brought Rumpelstiltskin with her. There she pulled the blankets over them and moved in close against him. She kissed between his eyes.

“I’m attracted to you. I want you.”

“You…chose me. Over him.”

“I do.” She smiled. “Promise you’ll never leave. Promise that it’s going to be okay.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s hold tightened. “I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

She placed her forehead to his. “I want to consummate our relationship. I do, but not tonight. Will you still stay with me?”

“In all ways that matter, you are still my bride. I will lie with you in any situation you require.”

“I want to be your wife. Somebody you can love and hold, too.”

She took his hand and entwined their fingers to place between their chests. A ring had been placed on their wedding fingers. Their bands matched more now, glistening a beautiful red and gold. Belle smiled at the way it looked together. She moved closer, snuggling her legs between his. He looked startled, but smiled in the combined light of their rings. She moved forward to lay on his shoulder and twiddle their thumbs together. She looked up at him and smiled, seeing him return one as well. The strings that tangled between them the moment they met felt so clean and clear now. He excited her lust, made her feel safe in the strangest ways. She reached forward and brushed her thumb back and forth against his cheek.

“What is it?”

“Why did Regina and Emma bring their son here?” She asked, pushing his hair back. He sighed, moving his other arm beneath her.

“You were threatening my power.”

“Are they here to make me go away?” She worried, inching closer.

“They would have.”

“I’m not leaving.” She shook her head. “Never let them take me.”

“Regina will make you want to. The only way I could stop it is if you make a deal.”

Belle shook her head, sitting up and holding his face between her hands. “I am your wife, Rumpelstiltskin. Do not let them make me want to leave you.”

“Belle. Come here.” He sat up and brought her into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

“You were not just a sacrifice. You were chosen, did you know that?” He spoke into her ear. “None of them have ever been specifically chosen. I’d have burned cities to the ground just to find you.”

She rested her cheek on his shoulder, clinging to him in fear. “Why?”

“I cannot say. But it’s always been you. I will never let someone touch you.”

“Except for Mr. Gold?” She raised a brow.

“If that was what it took for you to need me.” He affirmed. “Now, sleep, my sweetheart.”


End file.
